


(Fanart) Pawn

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Illustration for my story Pawn





	(Fanart) Pawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682419) by [JaneSkazki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSkazki/pseuds/JaneSkazki), [Teegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar). 



  
  



End file.
